I Miss Nothing
by super destiel
Summary: The Winchester brothers find an unusual case in Cardiff, meeting someone that has the potential to change the way they see the world. SuperWho! Dean/cas ten/rose (rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

It was a seemingly normal day, Dean had woke up from having only a couple hours of sleep, and he had another bad hangover. Groaning, he got up anyways and took a couple of pills. After gaining more consciousness he noticed that Sam was already up and packing for some reason.

"Sammy, whats going on?" Dean said groggily.

"I found us a case, an old friend of Dads called on the phone earlier."

"Who was it?"

"Oscar Hughes"

"The british one?"

"Thats the one, now c'mon we're going to the airport. I got coffee" Sam pointed to the table i the back, which had two steaming cups on it. Dean just sat there with a gleam of fear in his eyes. He REALLY didn't want to move. Sam zipped up his duffel then gave him a bitch face from across the room.

"Dean seriously, it won't be that bad. Plus, people are dying."

"Why cant Os handle it himself?"

"Because this is a different case. Just- pack. ill explain on the way over."

Reluctantly, Dean got up from the edge of the bed and collected his stuff. A couple of minutes later, they packed the guns in the trunk of the impala, knowing they had to leave them behind, and putting their bags on top of the arsenal. Dean grabbed the coffee Sam had got him and they both got into the car. Sam opened the glove compartment, pulling out an old map and spreading it over the dashboard. After Dean started up the car, loving the sound of the engine, Sam gave him directions to the nearest airport which was about an hour, towards the city.

"So. We have to go to a place called Cardiff." Sam told Dean hesitantly, knowing he wont like it.

"Dude, isn't that like in, England or something?!" Dean said with the same reaction Sam thought he would.

"Well, according to Oscar, theres rugaroos there, eating people in packs."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"And, Cardiff is in South Wales. Not England"

"Yeah whatever, nerd" Dean said rolling his eyes. Sam sighed, putting away the map, and laying his head back.

After Sam eventually fell asleep, Dean was running on coffee as he drove. Sometime during the drive, Dean didn't know when, he realized he was letting his mind wander. He thought about a lot of things, but mostly he thought about Cas. His grip tightened visibly on the wheel and he tried to push down the lump forming in his throat. He remembered the lake he walked into and the last words he ever heart escape his mouth, when he was actually himself. And not just a Leviathan. It made him want to throw something, or scream. Instead he just kept on driving, staring at the road sharply. Dean spotted a gas station ahead so he stopped there. When the car came to

A stop at the pump, he saw Sam start to wake up, thinking they were there. Before he could fully wake up, Dean put a hand on his shoulder whispering "go back to sleep, I'm just stopping for gas."

After sliding card and putting the nozzle in his car. He walked over to the trunk. As the opened it, his hands traveled to the very back right, gripping a dirty trench coat, Cas' trench coat. Dean gripped it tight against his chest, not really caring if anybody else saw. After he finished filling up, Dean took the coat with him in the front seat, keeping it in his lap as he started the car again, and began to drive.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam woke up from his nightmare from hell, he was in an uncomfortable position on the leather, with his head twisted to the side.

"Sam get your ass up, were at the parking garage." He heard Deans voice, but when he opened his eyes, he saw something completely different. Dean was wearing Castiel's trench coat no matter how dirty it was and his eyes looked red and puffy like he'd been crying but Dean went about like normal looking like nothing was different, taking both there bags out of the trunk and getting passports.

Sam really really wanted to say something about it but something in him couldn't bring himself to. He knew why that old thing meant to his brother cause Cas was such a good friend. It was a good thing they were the same size cause he would look ridiculous in a to big or to small trench coat on.

Sam got out of the passenger seat and grabbed his bag from his brother, averting his eyes a bit so he didn't have to see the pain on Deans face. Dean removed the trench coat a bit reluctantly, and put it in his bag so it would be safe among his other clothes.

The two brothers then walked to the airport, unsure what exactly they were getting themselves into.

"Breath. Relax. Breath" Dean played over in his head, sitting in the plane, not yet ready for takeoff. He could never get over the agonizing wait. Something deep down inside him wanted to hug Cas' trench coat again for safety, hopefully the scent would calm him down. No, he couldn't get up and take it out again. Sam saw the familiar pained look on Deans face and tried to get him to relax a bit, but it was just putting him more on edge so he gave up.

To Sams luck, after they took off and started to fly a bit Dean fell asleep. Now he wouldn't have to deal with his complaining, on the very long flight ahead.

Sam and Dean landed in the CWL and got a rental car from airport. Sam took out a folded piece of paper from his jean pocket and unfolded it.

"163 Cathedral road" Sam told Dean as Dean shook his head in disapproval.

"This just feels wrong" He said as he drove on the left side of the road.


End file.
